Temptation
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Malfoy smells so good that it's a distraction and Harry doesn't even realize why.


**Title:** Temptation  
**Prompt: **Scent  
**Prompter:** ginger_veela  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Pairing: **Harry/Draco**  
Summary: **Malfoy smells so good that it's a distraction and Harry doesn't even realize why.  
**Word Count:** ~800  
**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offense is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.  
**A/N:** This was written for the 1 Word Prompt Comment Fest that marguerite_26 held. I may or may not continue this one... I'm not sure. It depends on if I manage to think up enough of it for it to actually turn into something.

* * *

"Mmmm," Harry hummed.

"What are you- Potter?" Malfoy hissed, spinning around and sneering at Harry.

He could not help himself. Harry's body followed Malfoy's movement of its own volition and his eyes fluttered as he inhaled deeply. "Yes," he sighed.

"Are you _sniffing_ me?" Malfoy asked, grimacing and whipping his wand out as he stepped back.

"Am I what?" Harry asked distractedly, wanting to get closer to the blonde but having trouble side stepping the wand that kept following him.

Malfoy smelled intoxicating, decadent, tempting. Harry wanted to inhale him, wanted to see if he tasted as sweet and as... savoury as he smelled, he wanted to get Malfoy's scent all over him to that he could relish it for days to come.

Harry frowned at the direction his thoughts had taken but slipped swiftly into a daze once more when Malfoy spoke and drew his attention.

"Something's wrong with you," the blonde said slowly, quietly.

Even the air from Malfoys lungs smelled tantalizing.

With a lick of his lips Harry reached forwards. He had Malfoy in his arms faster than should have been possible and had somehow managed to cover the distance to the wall. Malfoy grunted and groaned as Harry pinned him, his wand clattering to the ground. Harry could not bring himself to ask if the man was injured from the force because his nose was pressed against sweet scented flesh and the blood that thrummed through Malfoy beat temptingly under his skin.

"Potter! What-" Malfoy began. He froze when Harry's tongue flickered out for a taste.

_Delicious_, was all Harry could think.

He was drunk on Malfoy's scent and he was burning with need... thirst. His tongue seemed to glide along Malfoy's skin of its own accord and Malfoy's struggling did not seem to be as effective as it should have been. Then Harry felt an odd sensation in his mouth and a dryness in his throat, he paused. He ran his tongue on the back of his teeth and he gasped and recoiled from Malfoy when he felt them.

_Fangs_, he thought. _I have fangs._

A shudder ran through him and his fingers glided along his teeth for not even a second before he traced an extended canine. The last thing Harry remembered was walking through Diagon Alley at night and... nothing else. He glanced up at Malfoy and saw frightened grey eyes locked on him.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from Malfoy before he did anything stupid and he wanted to find out what the bloody hell had happened to him.

He could not.

Harry was frozen in place as he watched Malfoy carefully inch away from him. When Malfoy looked about to bolt Harry found the blonde trapped between his arms and pressed between him and the wall once more. Harry did not know how to stop himself.

"Potter, get the bloody hell away from me!" Malfoy yelled, shoving at him in a futile effort.

"I- I didn't mean to-" Harry stopped to breathe Malfoy in and then pressed his head against the wall as he tried to calm himself down. "Sorry, sorry, I just- Damnitt Malfoy, I don't know what's- I'm a vampire aren't I?"

"Are you serious asking me that?" Malfoy asked in a panic. "Potter, don't- _please_ get your fangs _away_ from me."

"I can't, Malfoy," he breathed, the scent of the man drawing him into a daze once more. "Don't know... how to- You smell _brilliant_."

"As flattering as that is, Potter, I think now would be a good time to muster up that Gryffindor righteousness of yours and spare me from being your dinner."

"My what?" Harry murmured, nuzzling Malfoys neck and molding their bodies together. Malfoy was warm.

"Potter," Malfoy said desperately.

Malfoy's breath caught and his body went rigid when Harry's teeth grazed his skin. Harry winced at the man's reaction managed to move away from him. He covered his nose and held his breath as he looked away from his temptation.

"Get your wand and go, Malfoy," Harry rushed.

The blonde wasted no time in collecting his wand but then he stopped and stared at Harry for a moment.

"... The Healers have a blood substitute they use," Malfoy said. "They- I brew for them. If you wait outside the Manor gates I could... fetch you a bottle or two."

"Malfoy, just _leave_ you don't have to-"

"I owe you a number of debts, Potter," Malfoy said. "This is how I can repay them."


End file.
